last human falls for vampire prince
by blackrose143dimitri
Summary: Fionna thinks she may be falling for this vampire guy named Marshall lee, even though cake says that prince Gumball is best for her... who will she chose.. a candy or a vampire..? *fiolee* (this is my first ever story posted, anything you may not like please share.. oh and what you do like to of course :})
1. Chapter one: Bad, Meanie Boy

_**Last Human Falls for Vampire Prince: a fiolee story by blackrose143dimitri**_

_Chapter One: Bad, Meanie Boy _

"La... La... La... Time to adventure into the forest. Too bad Cake can't come today." Six year old Fionna told herself as she had entered into the forest. "La… La... La... Into the forest... Then to take a rest... La... La... La- Ohh a stuffed kitty!" She said as she picked up the stuffed toy. Then, Fionna continued to go through the forest with the toy set snuggly in between her tiny arms. "La… La… La... Cake… Cake… Looks like this kitty… Yes she does… Hmm… Hmm… Laa... La… La… La-""What the glob, why do you have Mr. Kittens? You stole him!" A strange greenish nine-teen year old boy yelled at her. "What I did not!" Fionna yelled back at him. "I bet you did, little bunny." He told her as he grabbed onto one of her hat's bunny ears." My name isn't little bunny, it's Fi-wo-nna, get it right, you bad, meanie boy!" Fionna told him off, while hitting him with stuffed toy. "Ouch, quit that, little bunny- I mean Fionna. " The boy said while blocking his face from the six year olds powerful blows to his body and face. Fionna, listening to the nine-teen year old, had stopped hitting him and said" Well, who are ya? And I found this kitty on the floor and had thought of cake, so I picked it up.""I'm Marshall Lee, next in line for Vampire King-"Marshall Lee was interrupted by Fionna asking him, "What's a vampire?" "You don't know what a vampire is? What are you?" Marshall was teasing her, but Fionna did not know that so she replied," I'm a human, so now u answer my question." "A human, hmm… Well a vampire is kinda like a human but can only eat things that are red and can't go into sunlight because it burns us." Fionna looked at him for a little, but then she had realized that some of her blonde had escaped her hat so she removed her hat. Marshall Lee sat there and gawked at her beautiful long blonde hair so he said,"you should show more of your hair, it's really pretty." Fionnna blushed and told him, "Umm… Okay, I will. So here you can have your kitty back, I'm sorry that you lost it." It's okay, thank you for returning it back to me." Marshall had said with a smile, and his mother had just walked up and saw her son smiling to a human girl. "My boy, smiling to a human girl? How outrageous! And I bet she is that last human girl that was named the princess Fionna of humans… Hahaha… to bad she is the only human… and I won't be letting my son fall for such a being, glob! She's going to steal is his cold heart from me!" She thought furiously as she watched them smile and laugh together. "Marshall Lee, tell the little bunny girl good-bye we've got to get going." She commanded her son. Marshall looked at his mother and told her, "Mom, she said not to call her little bunny," then, he turned and looked back at the little blondie and she said, "Good-bye, Marshall Lee." Marshall then leaned down whispered into the girl's ear, "Good-bye, Fionna, my cute little bunny." And then he kissed her cheek. It took Fionna a moment to process, then she yelled at Marshall as he walked away, "Hey, Marshall, when I'm older you really gotta kiss me on my mouth like in the fairy tales, promise me." Marshall turned around and said, "I promise, Fionna." **It would be ten years before either of them sees each other again... and things get... well a bit out there… **


	2. Chapter two: Ten Years Later

_**Last Human Falls for Vampire Prince: a fiolee story by blackrose143dimitri**_

_Chapter two: Ten Years Later_

"Fionna, Prince Gumball just invited us to his ball, for saving the Candy Kingdom," Cake told Fionna. "I'm not going, Cake." Fionna replied back to Cake. "But Fi, the prince will be there and he will as you to dance with-, "Cake's attempt to persuade her to go was interrupted by Fionna's out-burst. "Cake, I'm not going to the ball!" "Why not? I had already made your dress and everything, hmm... Well, I guess you don't want these, then?" Cake said as she pulled out of her pocket (from her slick kitty fur), of what looked to be photos. "What are those, Cake?" she told her sister. Cake decided to mess with Fionna, so she told her, "Oh, these… Well these for your information, sugar cubes, are pictures of Gumball without his unmentionables on… He… He… He…" Fionna knew the moment that Cake had mentioned "unmentionables" that she was lying, "Ugh, this again. I don't like Gumball that way, but I can't tell her that I'm in love with a person that I haven't even seen since I was six." Fionna had thought to herself, so then she decided to play along. "Oh, is that so… I guess I will go if you give those to me after the party." Fionna bargained with her sister, which seemed to make cake so happy so looked like she might cry. "Okay, let's get your dress and your hair done." Cake said as she grabbed Fi's tiny but strong wrist, and yanked her upstairs to her room where the dress was waiting to be worn by the blonde beauty.

"Aaahh! Cake that's too tight… I need to breathe…" Fionna said while panting for a single gasp of air to get into her lungs. "It's supposed to be tight, your breasts are huge, _and you have to show them off_, not hide them in loose clothing." Cake just had to make everyone notice just how developed Fi had become since Fionna has been twelve. So, in order to make herself feel better, Fionna had said out loud, "At least, the dress is blue with a _"PINK BOW__"." _Cake knew Fionna had very much disliked the color pink since she was a baby. "Well, thanks. Doesn't this blue match your beautiful baby blue eyes?" Cake said sounding dumb to Fionna, because Fi obviously couldn't see her own eyes so she just agreed with Cake. "So... I'm gonna take your hair outta your hair and braid it…," Noticing that Fionna's look to the thought of her hat being removed cake added" I made a cute bunny eared head band as a substitute."

Fionna thought she looked to dolled up, in fact she looked just like a little blonde porcelain doll, with the brightest blue eyes and golden hair like the gods themselves had blessed her with such beauty only meant for a goddess. After walking away from the mirror, she looked at cake and said that she was reading to go. They were about half way, when cake suddenly remembered a time when Fionna was _IN LOVE… PUPPY LOVE_… "So, Fi, remember that time ten years ago, when you had come running home saying '… I think I like vampires… Marshall Lee said he was a prince and he... he… he kissed my cheek…' all while you had been holding the cheek that he probably kissed. It was just so cute, well not the vampire part of course, but you in love... puppy love so cute…" Fionna felt herself blush at the memory (thank glob it was dark or she'd be in tourble) but told cake, "I don't know what you are talking about... what's a vampire?" "Ugh, well if you don't remember then I'll just leave it that way." That had ended any further talk of her Marshall Lee, Fionna's vampire.** Fionna then got a funny feeling like someone was following them… she then felt guilty… Hmm guilty... Guilty for her vampire she just lied about... Next chapter guilty, liar, and cruel behavior…**


	3. Chapter 3:guilty, a lair, and cruel

_**Last Human Falls for Vampire Prince: a fiolee story by blackrose143dimitri**_

_Chapter three: Guilty, a Lair, And Cruel Behavior _

Prince Gumball had been waiting just outside of the ball room, ready to greet Fionna and Cake.

"Fionna, Cake, you both look ravishing tonight."

Gumball said as he gave Fiona's, delicate but strong, hand a kiss (just like a true prince from all the old fairy tales). And he led them through the huge double doors to the ball room.

"Go ahead and dance. This ball was set up for Candy Kingdom's great hero's… Oh and feel free to eat, talk, and dance as much as you may like."

Gumball finished saying, when, as if on cue, a whole bunch of candy women came out of no-where and starting clinging onto Gumball, (and they actually pushed Fi and Cake out-of-the-way.. rude much)

"So anyways… Fi, you go ahead and dance… Maybe even steal Gumball away from those rude sour drops…," Fionna grimaced, but cake continued to speak…, " Or with another handsome 'devil' if ya know what I mean. I'm going to be eating at the food bar over there."

Cake pointed across the room to the half a dozen tables full of just food and candy.

"Okay, Cake," Fionna told her sister.

Fionna went across the room away from both Gumball and Cake, and sat down in a corner. She really didn't want to even be there. She just couldn't help feeling lonely when someone mentioned that she should get a boyfriend, it was like a consent reminder that the person she loved for-like-ever was nowhere to be found.  
Then, she heard it. **His voice… Her vampire... No, her Marshall Lee!** It was coming from the stage, but she couldn't really see or truly hear him to know it was Marshall Lee. So, she practically ran across the room to the stage…  
**It was him…  
**  
"Jezz, his voice is beautiful…" Fionna whispered gently to herself…

That's when their eyes locked… "My breathe… It was just got knocked out of me… this girl... Wait a minute it's her… Fionna... my little bunny… how I missed her… so this party was for her… thank glob… I finally found her…" The vampire thought to himself.  
He, then, decided to end the song he was singing, and sing the song his heart has sung for ten whole years... Waiting to just sing it out loud to **his little bunny... To his human... No to his Fionna.  
**His still eyes locked with Fionna's, Marshall ended the song, jumped down from the "stupid" stage, and landed right in front of Fionna. Fionna gasped.

"My little bunny, I have a song just for you," Fionna made a face to the stupid nickname the vampire had given to her so long ago, it just made him continue with the most god like of a crooked smile, "It's called 'My Promise to a Little Bunny'."

The Prince of Stolen Hearts began to sing with such a passion in his voice, a crowd began to form. This made Marshall take Fionna by the elbow, and drag her to the stage, making Fionna blush a deep scarlet red.

"Oohh, my little bunny  
All you ever wanted was a kiss  
One that would make us both blush  
One that would never leave our minds  
Oohh ooh ooh woo ohh  
Oohh ooh ooh woo woo  
So here is my little promise  
Just you wait 'till you're older  
Or when we are both ready  
Ill kiss you silly  
Or maybe I'd be a meanie  
Oohh my little bunny are you ready  
Oh well, here I come-"

He ended the song with a deep passionate kiss on Fionna's tingling lips. When his tongue asked for entry she allowed it, for she was so shocked. She even got into it until she realized this was all happening in front of the entire Candy Kingdom, so she pulled away.

"little bun-" the vampire had been stopped by soft and yet warm fingers that belonged to Fionna.

" you should feel guilty… your probably a lair… and how cruel of you to do this to me…' she told him with a sadness that even a child-less mother couldn't bear.

**Her heart aches.. his shot straight through and through… Cake gets mad… Gumball confesses? Next chapter heart-break, and the thingy?**


	4. Chapter 4 preveiw

Last Human Falls for Vampire Prince: a fiolee story by blackrose143dimitri Chapter three: heart-break, and the thingy? Marshall Lee stared at his beautiful Bunny; and thought to himself, "What happened since I last saw this innocent creature?"

He had shakily asked him-self in a hushed voice. Too bad, Fionna heard him so she replied to his question.

"You, you just left I couldn't find you no matter where I looked. I, just couldn't… couldn't fi… find you…"

She was crying, and she felt so stupid for doing so. Marshall took this as an opening, grabbed Fionna, and held her gently in his arms.

"Oh my, my little bunny, I've been locked in the nightospheare shortly after just meeting you. Then, when I was freed I went searching for you. I just couldn't find you… But then I was asked to sing for this party… I wasn't convinced to do so until I heard that it was to celebrate the last human, and I just hoped it would be you"

FI looked at Marshall and was about to say something to him, but Marshall was afraid of the answer. So, with his little bunny still in his arms he went flying straight to his cave.


	5. Chapter 4 continued

Last Human Falls for Vampire Prince: a fiolee story

by blackrose143dimitri Chapter four: heart-break, and the thingy?

Marshall Lee stared at his beautiful Bunny; and thought to himself, "What happened since I last saw this innocent creature?"

He had shakily asked him-self in a hushed voice. Too bad, Fionna heard him so she replied to his question.

"You, you just left I couldn't find you no matter where I looked. I, just couldn't… couldn't fi… find you…"

She was crying, and she felt so stupid for doing so. Marshall took this as an opening, grabbed Fionna, and held her gently in his arms.

"Oh my, my little bunny, I've been locked in the nightospheare shortly after just meeting you. Then, when I was freed I went searching for you. I just couldn't find you… But then I was asked to sing for this party… I wasn't convinced to do so until I heard that it was to celebrate the last human, and I just hoped it would be you"

FI looked at Marshall and was about to say something to him, but Marshall was afraid of the answer. So, with his little bunny still in his arms he went flying straight to his cave.

_**THAT WAS THE PREVEIW... IM SORRY HERES THE REST:**_

****Marshall lee sat fionna on his bed. fionna looked around with a bright face. this had been the first time she was ever in a guys room without cake.

'Fionna, i must have fallen in love with you. will you be my girlfriend?'

Marshall asked her holding out a red flannel.

"Umm.. wats with the flannel?" Fi asked him.

"its the thingy guys used to do when they meant something. .. oh a token for my heart. thats what it was clled.. so?"

"YES, Marshall i will love to be your girl friend."


	6. Chapter 5 Fionnas heavan

Last Human Falls for Vampire Prince: a fiolee story

by blackrose143dimitri Chapter fionna's trip to heaven

Fionna had spent the night in Marshall"s cave. she was snuggled up really close to him. she was surprised that even though he may be a vampire he was warm, yes colder than a human, but warm non the less. Fionna had dreamed of the nightwalker all day long, in his arms. marshall lee was also dreaming of her but not as innocently, which contributed to fionnas early morning surprise.

"somethings poking my tummy," fionna thought as she started to wake up.

Fionna struggle to free herself from Marshall's strong lean arms. Marshall had not wanted her to move and accidently see his stiff partner poking Fionnas stomache.

"Don't move, my love. please, i need to fix myself-"

He began, but was soon cut off by Fionna asking him a question that he had felt uncomfrotable in answering for such an innocent girl.

"What is that thing poking me, Marshey?" Fi asked him a little to inncently.

"thats my.. my.. my.."

"Marshall, Im just messing with you. Its your key to paradise, well, maybe my paradise."

Then Marshall Lee smashed his lips, non to gently, onto Fi's lips. She welcomed his tongue in a matter of secounds.

**_-N/A (I will not be writing what happends during this sene, so if you do not know what happends then this too mature for you)_**

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Fionna's little trip into heavan with Marshall Lee put her to sleep in his arms. Marshall couldnt comprehend what exactly just happend, but he loved it. He had been thinking of how to ask Fionna if she would to live with him in his cave, when cake broke in, yelling and scearming at the two of them.


End file.
